Post Mortem
by stah
Summary: House est toujours dans le coma, Cameron lie une relation d'amitié avec Wilson, et House se réveille enfin. Il essaie de se faire pardonner, et se rend compte que Cameron n'a plus les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Mais lui ? hameron, fic abandonnée.


**Saison 5 : Épisode 1 « Post Mortem ».**

Une semaine plus tôt, House était allé dans ce bar, il avait appelé Wilson et était tombé sur Amber. Elle était venue le chercher. Ils avaient pris le bus. Le bus avait eu un accident. House avait perdu la mémoire. Quelqu'un avait besoin de son aide. Amber. Dans un état critique, ils avaient fini par la retrouver, au prix de grands sacrifices de la part de House. Mais son état s'était aggravé. House avait provoqué un arrêt cardiaque. Il s'était souvenu. Amber était malade, elle avait pris un cachet. On ne pouvait filtrer son sang. Elle allait mourir. Amber mourut, Wilson pleura, House était dans le coma. Tout s'était tellement compliqué...

Ceci raconte la suite. Taub, Thirteen et Kutner ont été dispensés de travail pour une durée de un mois, non définitive, à cause de la situation présente. Cameron et Chase, ainsi que Foreman ont repris leur poste initial, leur expérience étant requise en cas d'urgence.

_Ils étaient collègues pour la plupart, certains amis, désormais, tout a changé. _

_Chapitre I : ...Delicate..._

Lisa Cuddy avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux, comme la plupart des personnes dont les derniers moments avec un proche s'étaient produits dans ce lieu. Elle les avait toujours considérés comme des immeubles froids, artificiels, qui n'apportaient que du confort aux malades qui s'y rendaient. Malgré cela, elle s'était retrouvée à Princeton Plainsboro, en tant que directrice. Ses préjugés, ses angoisses avaient alors été renversés : elle appréciait les personnes avec qui elle travaillait, et depuis que le service spécialisé des diagnostics avait été créé, elle avait retrouvé foi en le pouvoir de la médecine. Mais il y a une semaine, tous ces sentiments avaient été anéantis. A nouveau, la médecine avait prouvé son impuissance face aux contingences de la vie. Amber était décédée. Wilson ne s'en sortait visiblement pas. House était toujours dans le coma. L'hôpital était redevenu ce fleuve vers la mort.

Elle s'était levée tôt ce matin, pour aller au chevet de House, toujours inconscient, et ensuite pour constater amèrement que Wilson n'était pas dans son bureau. Maintenant elle se trouvait dans son propre bureau, à remplir des papiers comme si rien n'avait changé. Elle fut interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte, c'était Cameron.

« Entrez.

Le jeune médecin entra dans la pièce.

Je suis désolée de vous déranger...

Vous ne me dérangez pas, ça fait du bien de voir des visages familiers qui ne sont pas dans le coma ou absents.

Oui, c'est vrai.

Il y a un problème ?

Je... On devrait peut-être songer à remplacer House, juste le temps qu'il se réveille, ajouta-t-elle nerveusement.

Cuddy recula dans son siège, étonnée de la proposition de la jeune femme. C'était elle qui avait fait ce choix, certainement le bon choix, qui plus est. Cameron troublée par l'absence de réaction de la directrice s'empressa de continuer :

Foreman pourrait remplacer House, et on pourrait prendre quelqu'un pour assurer son poste. Enfin, c'est une suggestion...

Vous avez tout à fait raison, il vaut mieux prendre des précautions, au cas où...

...il ne se réveillerait pas, pensa-t-elle tristement. Cameron semblait avoir pensé la même chose, car un éclair de détresse perçut dans regard. Cuddy, l'ayant remarqué, lui demanda :

Cameron ça va ?

Elle reprit immédiatement ses esprits.

Oui, oui ça va. C'est plus pour eux qu'il faut s'inquiéter.

House se réveillera.

Cameron acquiesça, comme si ces maigres paroles la réconfortaient réellement.

Et Wilson, comment va-t-il ?

Cuddy soupira, et répondit :

Je ne sais pas, il ne vient plus travailler, il ne répond pas au téléphone. Je suis allée le voir hier, il m'a saluée froidement et m'a demandé de le laisser seul.

Cameron, baissa les yeux. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à la mort de son mari. Elle n'était pas sortie pendant des jours. C'était sans doute pire pour Wilson qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer à l'idée qu'Amber puisse partir. Elle était morte, comme ça, par un concours de circonstance banal, tragique.

Je trouverai quelqu'un pour remplacer Foreman, dans l'immédiat, il prend le poste de House, vous n'avez pas de cas pour l'instant, mais il y a des consultations qui attendent, vous n'avez qu'à vous en occuper. »

Le soir-même, après une journée à envoyer des patients à la pharmacie, Cameron décida d'aller rendre visite à Wilson. Tous deux n'avaient jamais été très liés, ils avaient même parfois traversé de mauvaises passes mais elle préférait aller le voir plutôt que de se ronger les sangs seule dans son appartement. Ainsi, elle se trouvait debout devant la porte verte, légèrement hésitante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle frappe enfin contre le bois. Trois coups, secs, discrets. Il n'y eut aucun mouvement à l'intérieur. Évidemment, comme s'il allait ouvrir comme ça... Elle recommença avec plus d'entrain. Une voix fatiguée grogna alors « je n'ai pas commandé de pizza, allez voir en face... ». Cameron ne se laissa pas abattre, elle frappa de nouveau, et tourna la poignée. Pas de chance, c'était fermé. Wilson demanda cette fois :

« Qui c'est ?

Cameron.

Il resta silencieux un instant, et Cameron patienta, inquiète.

Cameron, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Je viens voir comment vous allez et j'ai amené suffisemment de nourriture pur vous préparer un bon repas.

Elle tenait en effet un sac de légumes et de la viande, bon prétexte pour entrer auquel elle avait songé sur le chemin. S'il ne voulait pas parler, il n'aurait qu'à se contenter de manger. Surtout que dans son état, il avait du faire l'impasse sur de nombreux diners...

C'est gentil de vous inquiéter mais je n'ai pas faim, et je n'ai pas envie de parler, et même si je le voulais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais avec vous. Allez trouver un sdf qui vous donnera bonne conscience.

Agacée, Cameron lâcha ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, et d'une voix fâchée, elle dit d'une traite :

Très bien, je m'en vais, après tout, j'étais plus venue ici pour moi que pour vous mais si vous préférez rester seul ici à vous enfoncer dans le désespoir, faites ! Je vous laisse !

Elle laissa tomber ses sacs par terre et s'éloigna. Mais alors qu'elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte principale, celle de Wilson s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Wilson désœuvré. Cameron se retourna et sans un mot, elle ramassa ses affaires et pénétra dans l'appartement du cancérologue. Celui-ci ferma la porte derrière elle et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Tous les rideaux étaient tirés, la lumière s'était totalement absentée de toutes les pièces, laissant la place à une sinistre pénombre. Des habits avaient été négligemment jetés sur le sol, et la table du salon était entièrement couverte de déchets de toute sorte, de plateaux et d'assiettes sales. La cuisine ne faisait pas abstraction. De la vaisselle devait s'accumuler depuis plusieurs jours, au vu de la hauteur de la pile de casseroles surchargeant l'évier, des restes de plats surgelés stagnaient sur la table... Cameron toujours sans un mot, fit couler l'eau et se lança dans la vaisselle. Bientôt le son de la télévision se fit entendre dans le salon. La nuit tombait dehors, claire et parsemée d'étoiles, elle insinua un grand calme dans l'esprit de Cameron. La vaisselle terminée, elle se concentra sur le repas. Très vite, elle oublia la présence de Wilson, simplement occupée à cuisiner. Elle se surprit même à apprécier ce moment, elle qui d'habitude trouvait la cuisine très désagréable. Au bout de quelques minutes, le son de la télévision avait cessé, Cameron qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, sursauta quand elle vit Wilson dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il eut un sourire désolé et dit :

Vous n'étiez pas obligée.

Je sais, mais j'ai commencé et je ne me suis plus arrêtée, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Wilson s'approcha et aida Cameron à finir le repas. Ils passèrent à table quelques minutes plus tard. La soirée s'acheva ainsi, en silence certes mais sans la moindre gêne. Chacun trouvait dans l'autre un regard rassurant, dans le seul partage de sa douleur. Très naturellement, Cameron avait rangé ses affaires, salué Wilson et était partie aux environs de minuit. Finalement, ce soir-là, elle n'était pas restée dans son lit, inquiète de l'état de House, réalisant dans son absence à quel point elle pouvait avoir besoin de lui. Elle se rendait compte un peu plus chaque jour de son attachement, malgré qu'elle ait crue depuis quelques mois ne plus rien ressentir pour son patron. Elle avait eu cette envie d'aller voir Wilson, qui lui aussi était attaché à House. D'une certaine façon, elle se trouvait en présence d'une partie personnelle du passé de House. Et ça lui faisait du bien.

_Chapitre II : ...General Hospital..._

Le lendemain, Cameron se demanda si Wilson reviendrait travailler, mais après réflexion, sa simple visite n'aurait pu le convaincre de revenir. Elle retrouva Chase et Foreman dans la salle de travail après un passage dans la chambre de House toujours inconscient. Chase fut rassuré de voir que Cameron était souriante, c'était plutôt rare dernièrement. Elle était plus distante avec lui, il comprenait vu ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie, et de la rancoeur en constatant que Cameron se serait inquiétée autant si ça avait été lui dans le coma, peut-être même moins... Mais il l'acceptait, et ce depuis qu'il avait découvert ses sentiments. Il vint doucement vers elle, alors qu'elle préparait du café. Il l'enlaça et emmena délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles.

J'ai essayé de t'appeler hier soir, tu dormais ?

Oui, j'étais vraiment fatiguée, j'ai préféré débrancher le téléphone.

Pourquoi avait-elle menti ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment, en fait, c'était juste une réponse spontanée. Elle retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de Foreman absorbé par sa lecture du journal. Désormais, il était leur supérieur.

Alors Foreman, j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de prendre au mot l'expression « remplacer House »...

Attention, je pourrais être sadique avec toi si tu continues ! Répliqua Foreman sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils se préparaient à commencer la visite des patients, Cuddy les arrêta, donnant un dossier à Cameron.

Homme de 28 ans, arrivé aux urgences, importante hémorragie interne...

Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Chase.

On ne sait pas, les pompiers nous l'ont amené, ils l'ont trouvé inconscient dans une ruelle. Pas de blessure externe, il s'est surement battu, même si a priori, il est plus vraisemblable qu'on l'ait battu...

Jusque là, ça ne nous concerne pas, non ? Dit Foreman.

Le problème, c'est qu'il a désormais de la fièvre et que tous les tests d'infection sont négatifs.

La fièvre est apparue avant ou après son arrivée ?

Ici, mais ce n'est pas un simple rhume, elle est montée beaucoup trop vite. Il est passé en chirurgie avec succès mais il ne se réveille pas et c'est bien la peine d'avoir essayé.

Bon très bien, on s'en charge.

Chambre 212.

Avec l'apparition d'un cas à résoudre, la journée passa plus rapidement, traversant du stress et de la frustration comme quand on ne peut résoudre une énigme dont la solution sauverait une vie. Heureusement, après cette fièvre soudaine, le patient s'était stabilisé. Mais les trois mèdecins savaient par expérience que ce n'était qu'un sursis, bientôt un autre symptôme se déclencherait et guiderait leur diagnostic. Ils auraient aimé qu'il se réveille pour poser les habituelles questions mais ils n'étaient pas parvenus à le faire sortir du coma malgré les injections d'adrénaline. Le problème était que sans indice possible d'infection, de contamination environnementale, ils ne pouvaient vraiment progresser. Les tests n'avaient rien montré d'anormal, ils en étaient au point mort, sans même savoir le nom de l'inconnu.

Ainsi, le soir, ils s'étaient décidés pour que l'un d'entre eux reste afin de veiller sur l'évolution du patient, avant qu'un autre n'arrive tôt dans la matinée. Ce fut Cameron qui se retrouva exempte de travail. Soulagée de n'avoir d'autre raison de s'inquiéter, elle se changea et rentra chez elle. Cependant, le vide, le silence qu'elle y rencontra firent réapparaître toute son angoisse. Sans House, réussiraient-ils ? Et House, allait-il enfin se réveiller ? Cameron s'effondra sur le canapé, songeant qu'au moins quand Chase était là, elle se sentait bien. Chase... Pourquoi était-elle revenue vers lui ? Au fond, il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait d'un choix de vie, plus que d'un choix poussé par l'amour. Elle s'était en effet orientée vers une vie nouvelle, sans House, plus autonome, plus libre. Mais maintenant elle n'arrivait plus à rester avec Chase. Elle culpabilisait en remarquant jour après jour que l'amour de son partenaire grandissait tandis que le sien pouvait plus être assimilé à de l'attachement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure : presque neuf heures. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle se souvint de la veille chez Wilson. Et si elle retournait le voir ?

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle frappait à la porte de chez Wilson, munie d'une pizza. Cette fois elle annonça sa présence, pour qu'il ouvre, espérant qu'il le ferait. La porte s'ouvrit. Wilson apparut, dans son vieux pull de l'université. Il laissa entrer Cameron.

« Une pizza ?

Je préfère ne pas avoir de vaisselle ce soir.

Il esquissa un sourire, et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, après avoir refermé la porte.

Vous allez parler ce soir ?

Ca dépend, il y a General Hospital, alors si on pouvait éviter...

General Hospital... Cameron eut un léger sourire, rempli de tristesse. Wilson parut le remarquer mais préféra ne rien dire. Il alluma le poste de tv et s'installa aux côtés de la jeune médecin. General Hospital débuta, et Wilson concentré ne détacha plus les yeux de l'écran. Cela amusa Cameron qui lui trouva un air d'enfant, et elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il finirait par se remettre de la mort d'Amber. La pizza terminée, Wilson émit une moquerie :

Etonnant, une fièvre qui n'est due qu'à des opérations de chirurgie esthetiques, j'espère que Taub était plus consciencieux...

Cela eut l'effet d'un choc électrique. Le patient avait des cicatrices au visage, peu discrètes, ils avaient opté pour des blessures mais peut-être que l'origine était autre... Et s'il avait eu des greffes de peau ? Et si l'infection provenait de là ? C'était tout à fait probable après tout, cela réduisait les recherches en terme de bactéries... Elle s'empara de son portable et se dépêcha de composer le numéro de Chase.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Wilson intrigué.

Je crois que vous venez de sauver un patient...

Elle entendit la voix de Chase, immédiatement, elle lui demanda de vérifier le visage de John Smith et de vérifier s'il avait subi des opérations de chirurgie esthétique. Il ne demanda pas la raison de cet ordre soudain, il obéit et rappela Cameron :

« On dirait que tu avais raison ! Ca pourrait venir d'une greffe, imagine que le chirurgien se soit trompé d'échantillon épidermique ! Je n'y crois vraiment pas, c'est tellement irréel... Je pense pouvoir régler ça en tout cas, s'il y a un problème, je t'appelle pour que tu viennes. »

Ne me dites pas que vous avez le même cas ?

J'ai l'impression que si. On devrait peut-être penser à obliger les étudiants de médecine à regarder cette série.

Wilson se rappela amèrement qu'ils s'étaient dit la même chose en plaisantant, lui et House un soir. Il chassa immédiatement l'homme de ses pensées, celui qui était en partie coupable de tout ça, celui qu'il était incapable de voir ne devait plus y paraître.

_Chapitre III : ...I don't love you..._

Cette soirée s'acheva, suivie durant la semaine de cinq autres semblables. Cameron venait chez Wilson, ils dinaient puis ils regardaient la télévision. Bientôt, Cameron fut heureuse de voir un certain changement dans le comportement du cancérologue. En effet, il lui répondait d'une manière qui engageait plus à la conversation qu'auparavant. Certes, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais c'était mieux, sans doute que de se terrer dans le silence. Elle-même se sentait mieux également, c'était un sentiment étrange qui lui procurait ce bien-être, celui de ne rien avoir à cacher, de ne pas devoir réfléchir aux paroles qui pourraient inquiéter, et ainsi les éviter, en fait, on pouvait résumer cela à une grande sérennité. Néanmoins, ce qu'elle traversait semblait affecter inversement son petit ami Chase. Ces soirées occupées, elle ne se trouvait pas souvent vers lui, et il n'était pas bien difficile de relever le mensonge dans ses prétextes. Il se montra de plus en plus distant cette semaine-là et le dernier jour, alors que Cameron ne travaillait pas, il décida d'aller la voir chez elle et de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Ainsi, il se présenta à la porte de la jeune médecin et attendit qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir. Regardant sa montre, prêt à partir, il s'étonna de voir enfin la porte s'ouvrir, révélant Cameron. Chase la trouva si belle, peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs jours en dehors du travail, qu'il ne sut d'abord quoi dire, se contentant de dérober d'un regard figé, la douceur des longs cheveux blonds, mouillés de Cameron, après avoir emprunté le chemin de son cou.

« Chase ? S'enquit Cameron amusée.

Tu es magnifique, dit-il spontanément.

Cameron émit un petit rire et le laissa entrer.

On pourrait aller manger en ville, si ça te dit...

En fait je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Comment ça ?

Chase poussa un long soupir, la réalité revenait vers lui et balayait son admiration pour Cameron. Il commença :

Ecoute j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui ne va pas.

De quoi tu parles ? Tout va bien.

Non Allison, c'est faux. Tu ne me parles pas, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on soit vraiment ensemble, et tu n'es jamais là... D'ailleurs je peux savoir où tu vas tous les soirs ?

Cameron soutint un instant son regard puis détourna les yeux, décidée à tout dire.

Je suis allée chez Wilson.

Chase ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse, il y eut un silence troublé puis il continua :

Chez Wilson ?

Oui, je suis allée voir comment il allait.

Tous les soirs ? Demanda Chase incrédule.

Ecoute, ne crois surtout pas qu'il se passe quelque chose, c'est juste une compagnie que j'apprécie, on mange, on regarde la télévision et je rentre chez moi...

Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose, vu la situation mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Je ne sais pas trop en fait...

Tu ne sais pas ?

Cameron se sentit très gênée, et fit non de la tête. Chase se passa la main dans les cheveux, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il dit ensuite :

Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

La question surprit Cameron qui observa son compagnon avec un air étonné. Peut-être qu'au fond c'était mieux ainsi, chacun saurait vraiment ce que l'autre pense.

Non. Je t'aime bien mais...

C'est tout.

...Oui.

Est-ce que tu es heureuse avec moi ?

Cameron n'était pas habituée à ce que Chase lui parle comme ça, il ne semblait jamais prendre les choses avec le même sérieux qu'il montrait maintenant. Il lui avait souvent dit qu'il l'aimait, mais là, leur relation prenait un aspect bien plus fort, en étant ainsi posée de manière brute.

Bien sûr, je me sens bien avec toi, tu le sais bien.

Non, non je ne le sais pas, j'en ai pas l'impression en fait. Je me demande souvent si tu aurais réagi de la même façon si ça avait été moi dans le coma et pas House.

Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle outrée.

Peu importe, je crois qu'on a besoin d'une pause tous les deux, je te laisse le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux.

Cameron acquiesça, convaincue elle aussi que c'était le bon choix. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer, alors elle n'essaya pas de se défendre et accompagna simplement Chase à la porte, avec une pointe de tristesse.

Au même moment, quelques kilomètres plus loin, Wilson se tenait debout, face à son armoire à vêtements. Il tendit la main vers un de ces costumes. Il caressa le tissu d'une cravate, l'air pensif. Enfin, il referma le meuble, le regard décidé.

_Chapitre IV: ...So, you are back ?..._

Le lendemain, Cameron arriva à l'heure à l'hôpital, avec une légère appréhension quant à sa récente « séparation » avec Chase. Elle n'était pas allée voir Wilson la veille, à cause de cela. Elle était une adulte, elle n'allait quand même pas se comporter comme une gamine gênée. Elle entra donc dans la salle de travail comme les autres jours. Foreman et Chase s'y trouvaient déjà, l'un occupé à préparer le café et l'autre sur l'ordinateur.

« Bravo pour le patient d'hier soir ! Dit Foreman.

C'était vraiment un pur hasard.

Il n'empêche qu'on n'y aurait jamais pensé...

Alors il est réveillé ? Demanda Cameron.

Pas encore, mais il devrait dans la matinée, vu l'évolution de son état.

Cameron eut un sourire, c'était toujours agréable d'entendre ce genre de paroles.

Je vais le voir.

On te rejoint tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle leva les yeux, s'excusant mais s'arrêta tout de suite en reconnaissant la personne :

Wilson !

Celui-ci était bien là, face à elle, arborant un costume bleu foncé et une cravate verte, souriant.

Bonjour.

Les autres s'étaient levés avec enthousiasme à la vue du cancérologue, venant le saluer avec chaleur.

Vous êtes de retour ?

Je ne reviens pas travailler tout de suite mais j'ai eu envie de faire un tour et je passais par là...

Cameron était ravie de le voir, il n'était pas sorti de toute la semaine, et étant donné ce qui s'était passé, revenir comme ça après quelques jours, c'était un énorme effort. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour se résoudre à sortir, à accepter la mort de son mari. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, et l'invita à la suivre voir le patient. Intrigué par le patient en question, Wilson se rendit avec elle dans la chambre. Le jeune homme allongé dans le lit était assez séduisant, malgré ses cicatrices, le visage fin, une barbe naissante, des cheveux courts et blonds, il semblait tout droit sorti d'une série pour ados. Cameron alla s'asseoir vers la fenêtre tandis que Wilson restait debout, près du patient. Peu de temps après leur arrivée, le patient se réveillait. Cameron l'accueillit, lui expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé et lui posa quelques questions sur les circonstances de son admission aux urgences. Ensuite, elle sortit avec Wilson, décidant de laisser le jeune homme se reposer. Tous deux arpentaient le couloir, Cameron n'osant toujours pas demander s'il avait l'intention de revenir travailler. Seulement, il répondit à ses interrogations silencieuses :

- Je vais revenir travailler la semaine prochaine, je suis venu prévenir Cuddy.

C'est le bon choix.

Je sais, mais c'est un peu difficile. Je me demande si je vais pas éviter un peu l'oncologie.

Oui, je comprends.

Ils passaient devant les chambres des patients, sans y faire attention, jusqu'à ce que Cameron s'arrête subitement devant l'une d'elle. La chambre de House. Il était encore dans le coma. Wilson jeta un coup d'oeil à la chambre, il se figea quand il reconnut son ami.

Vous n'êtes pas venu le voir.

Non.

Cameron renonça à continuer cette conversation, elle entra dans la chambre, mais Wilson ne la suivit pas.

Wilson ?

Au revoir Cameron.

Il baissa les yeux subrepticement et partit.

_Chapitre V : ...House ?..._

Wilson était revenu travailler depuis quelques jours, après s'être contenté de consultations, il reprit sa spécialité. La vie semblait reprendre son cours dans l'hôpital, Cuddy avait appelé Taub, Thirteen et Kutner pour qu'ils reviennent plus tôt, chacun devaient arriver la semaine suivante. Cameron était à la fois rassurée devant la quantité de dossiers dont ils devaient s'occuper en ce moment mais aussi un peu inquiète, devrait-elle partir ? Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé avec la directrice. Quant à Chase, ils n'avaient pas vraiment abordé le sujet de leur relation, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait vraiment l'intention malgré que cela blessait plus Chase que Cameron.

Cameron passait encore chez Wilson, elle le considérait maintenant comme un ami et était heureuse de voir que c'était réciproque. Ainsi, jeudi soir, elle se rendit à son appartement mais contrairement à leur habitude, ils ne restèrent pas à l'intérieur. Au contraire, ils allèrent dans un bar, de l'Est de la ville, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. La soirée fut pleine d'aventures : Wilson s'amusa du succès de Cameron auprès d'un jeune homme sûrement mineur qui s'évertuait à leur offrir toutes leurs consommations, tandis qu'elle en était de plus en plus agacée. Heureusement, elle put se moquer de Wilson quand le barman lui servit une bière en disant :

« De la part du type là-bas.

L'homme qu'il désignait était assis de l'autre côté du bar, proche de la cinquantaine, avec un blouson de cuir et une chaîne en or. Il lui montra son propre verre en souriant. Cameron ne put contenir ses éclats de rire et ce fut au tour de Wilson d'être gêné. Finalement, ils partirent vers une heure du matin, pas très frais. C'était une bonne soirée mais un événement allait tout bouleverser, comme cela arrive souvent dès que l'on croit que tout revient à la normale. Wilson tourna la poignée, il pénétra dans la pièce, tout en racontant une plaisanterie à Cameron, elle le suivit à l'intérieur. Un grincement attira leur attention. Wilson alluma les lumières du salon.

House ! S'écria-t-il supris.

Gregory House était assis dans le canapé, parfaitement réveillé, fixant les deux médecins avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Cameron était pétrifiée, l'effet de l'alcool lui faisait croire à une hallucination, elle n'osait y croire, House était là en face d'eux alors qu'hier il était encore relié à tous ces appareils... House posa son regard sur elle, cela la ramena à la réalité. Elle balbutia alors, toujours debout à côté de Wilson :

House, vous êtes réveillé...

Elle souriait de joie, de soulagement, elle aurait aussi bien pu pleurer mais elle n'en avait pas la force.

C'est aussi évident que ça ?

Cameron émit un petit rire, elle s'attendait à une remarque cynique, elle voulait cette remarque, c'était une preuve que c'était bien lui.

Je... Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle.

Cameron dit au revoir à Wilson, immobile, et sortit, préférant laisser les deux amis parler. Une fois dehors, elle alla s'asseoir sur le banc dans la rue silencieuse et paisible. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, elle aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras pour s'assurer encore de la réalité du moment. Elle se disait depuis peu qu'il fallait qu'elle accepte qu'il puisse ne jamais sortir du coma et ses peurs venaient d'être balayées. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'est que tout recommence comme avant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour rentrer chez elle, elle entendit la porte du cancérologue se fermer. Etonnée, elle se retourna et jeta un coup d'oeil : c'était House. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il descendait les escaliers de sa démarche claudicante, soutenu par sa canne.

House ?

Cameron, toujours là ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant.

J'allais partir.

House la rejoint sur le banc, Cameron légèrement étonnée ne dit rien et attendit qu'il parle, remarquant bien qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. C'était incroyable, exactement comme si les dernières semaines n'avaient pas existé. Il se prononça enfin :

Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez chez Wilson ?

On est sortis, je suis passée le voir plusieurs fois pendant que vous...

Enfin Cameron vous êtes pathétique, je ne suis pas mort !

Soudain, Cameron réalisa :

Vous devriez être à l'hôpital.

Je me suis échappé.

Vous n'auriez pas du !

Vous voilà redevenue vous-même, je me disais bien aussi. Il fallait que je voie Wilson.

Ca pouvait attendre que vous preniez une nuit de repos, non ?

Non, justement, non. Figurez-vous, que je suis responsable de la mort de sa petite-amie, ça pouvait attendre que je dorme un coup, histoire de rêver encore d'Amber en train de mourir ?

Le ton à la fois exaspéré et désespéré frappa Cameron. C'était si rare que son patron se mette dans cet état, surtout quand c'était pour quelqu'un d'autre...

Vous n'êtes pas responsable.

Bien sur que non ! Mais je le suis autant que le verre de vin, le barman, que le conducteur du bus, et celui de l'autre voiture, j'ai un rôle dans tout ça, sauf que moi, je me suis conduit comme un pauvre type et que cette fois ça a causé la mort de quelqu'un !

Je pense que Wilson vous a pardonné. En fait, il ne vous en a sûrement jamas voulu.

Ha oui ? Alors peut-être que quand il m'a dit « je ne veux pas te voir, sors d'ici » c'était par joie !

Il ne veut pas vous voir parce que vous lui rappelez Amber ! S'énerva Cameron.

House surpris par le ton de sa voix, ne comprit pas dans un premier temps mais enfin il saisit ce que voulait dire Cameron et son regard changea tandis qu'il se tournait vers le ciel nuageux. A ce moment-là le téléphone de Cameron sonna, elle répondit et reconnut la voix de Cuddy :

« Cameron, House a du se réveiller mais il n'est nulle part dans l'hôpital, vous ne l'avez pas vu par hasard ?

House qui avait entendu fit de grands signes pour exiger qu'elle dise non.

Vraiment ? Non je ne l'ai pas vu, vous êtes allée voir chez lui ?

Non je ne peux pas, je suis en plein travail mais ça m'inquiète vraiment... Et ça ne répond pas chez Wilson...

Je suis allée le voir et House n'est pas venu.

C'est pas vrai... Bon merci quand même, si vous le voyez je compte sur vous pour le tirer de force à l'hôpital.

D'accord, à demain. »

Elle raccrocha et fit un sourire à House qui la remerciait.

Alors comment on fait, je vous assomme ou je vous attache ?

Cameron, je viens de passer suffisamment de jours dans le coma pour être terriblement excité au simple mot attacher, alors évitez...

Alors j'opte pour vous attacher, continua-t-elle en plaisantant, puis vous allonger sur les sièges arrières de la voiture...

Je sors du coma, je m'engueule avec Wilson et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à faire ? C'est ça, c'est ça, amusez-vous, je me vengerai !

Disant cela, House se leva, prêt à partir, Cameron fit de même et lui demanda :

Vous êtes venu en voiture ?

Non, à pied.

Alors je vous accompagne.

Cameron, je ne vais pas m'effondrer en marchant.

Cameron l'ignora et marcha à ses côtés. Le silence s'installa entourant les deux mèdecins dans la pénombre qui les enveloppait. Le froid fit frissonner la jeune femme qui se pelotonna dans son manteau. Malgré cela, elle souriait encore, heureuse. House brisa, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant chez lui, le calme paisible en demandant avec une pointe d'ironie :

Je vous ai manqué cette fois ?

Cameron se souvint de la question à laquelle elle avait répondu spontanément que seul le travail lui manquait, mais cette fois c'était différent... Fallait-il pour autant dire la vérité ?

Oui.

House eut un sourire de victoire alors Cameron rétorqua :

Et vous ?

Quoi, et moi ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir pendant que j'étais dans le coma,...

Vous êtes content de me revoir ? L'interrompit-elle.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Wilson ne me parle plus, Foreman et Chase sont des hommes, Cuddy un vampire, et vous vous êtes une jeune femme sexy, c'est évident que dans l'échelle des personnes que je peux être content de voir en sortant du coma, vous arrivez en premier.

Il suffisait de dire oui.

House fronça les sourcils, grogna des paroles incompréhensibles et rentra chez lui, laissant Cameron dans sa méditation, dans son bonheur de le savoir présent, vivant. Elle tourna les talons, et prit la direction de son appartement.

_Chapitre VI : ...Leave me alone House..._

Gregory House n'était pas matinal, et la seule raison qui pouvait le pousser à se lever tôt ce matin était une insomnie. Le sommeil n'était évidemment pas venu et il avait eu le temps de ressasser ce qui s'était passé. Alors aux environs de neuf heures, il prit la seule décision qu'il voyait : se rendre à l'hôpital et se confronter une fois pour toutes à Wilson. Assis sur le bord du lit, il prit sa canne qui traînait sous le lit, avala de la vicodine et pensa avec un sourire « c'est reparti... ».

Arrivé à l'hôpital il croisa une des personnes qu'il avait le moins envie de voir : Cuddy. Aussitôt il se retourna et fit mine de marcher à l'opposé mais elle avait eu le temps de le reconnaître et elle lui attrapa le bras.

« House !

C'est moi.

Elle parla ensuite à une vitesse folle, d'une voix aigue assez étrange :

Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ! Vous auriez du rester ici, on ne part pas se balader quand on sort d'un coma de plusieurs semaines ! Vous allez immédiatement retourner dans une chambre et subir les examens de routine ! Pour qui vous vous prenez ! Vous croyez peut-être qu'on ne s'est pas inquiétés ! J'étais là tous les jours, et vous prenez même pas le temps de prévenir !

Vous êtes en colère parce que je suis parti ou parce que je vous n'ai rien dit ?

Les deux !

Ecoutez, moi je vous n'ai rien demandé alors je vois pas pourquoi je vous serais redevable de quoi que ce soit.

Je me suis inquiétée House, j'ai cru... J'ai cru que vous ne vous réveilleriez pas.

House resta silencieux, gardant une réplique acerbe en remarquant le regard embué de la directrice. Il hocha la tête, baissa les yeux et s'en alla. Cuddy secoua la tête, agacée de s'être montrée émue devant House, qui lui était toujours impassible.

Celui-ci entra en fracas dans le bureau de Wilson qui parlait à un patient.

« Faites comme si je n'étais pas là !

Et il alla s'asseoir sur le divan. Wilson lui jeta un regard exaspéré et continua de parler au patient. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'excusa et laissa l'homme sortit.

Alors celui-là, il est mort dans un mois ou dans un an ? Demanda House sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ca suffit House !

Ne te fâche pas, enfin ! A moins que tu aies couché avec celui-là ? Poursuivit House.

Laisse-moi tranquille d'accord ? S'écria Wilson sur un ton menaçant.

House se tut, ne sachant pas quoi dire, il attendit que Wilson continue.

Tu ne peux pas entrer comme ça et plaisanter, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé...

Et d'après toi, je devrais montrer du désespoir à chaque fois que quelqu'un meurt, excuse-moi mais dans mon travail, c'est le suicide assuré.

Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Amber ! Je sais que personne ne l'aimait vraiment ici, mais j'aurais aimé voir que sa mort aurait troublé quelqu'un !

J'ai failli mourir pour la sauver !

Tu as failli mourir pour moi, pas pour elle ! Et puis peu importe, je ne t'en veux pas parce que je sais que c'est toi, mais maintenant je me rends compte de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, et tu veux savoir ce qui est drôle ? C'est que j'ai compris que nous n'avons jamais été des amis !

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Tu fais en sorte que je paie tes déjeuners, tu passes boire des bières, tu me demandes de te ramener quand tu es saoul, franchement je vois pas ce qui peut laisser penser qu'on est amis !

House frappé de stupeur, chercha une marque d'excuse dans le regard de son « ami » mais ne décela que de la froideur. Foudroyé, il ne dit strictement rien, et comme Wilson lui ouvrait la porte, il la franchit les yeux rivés par terre.

Cameron était arrivée dans la salle de travail, quand Taub, Thirteen et Kutner l'y rejoignirent accompagnés de Chase et de Foreman. Ce dernier prit la parole :

« Il paraît que house est réveillé !

Oui, je l'ai vu hier soir. Répondit naturellement Cameron.

Tu l'as vu hier soir ? Comment ça se fait ? Interrogea Foreman.

Il est allé voir Wilson.

Ils s'installèrent à la table, discutant des possibilités d'avenir pour chacun, maintenant que leur patron était revenu. Ils supposèrent que puisque les trois derniers engagés avaient été rappelé, la situation reprendrait comme avant l'accident d'Amber. Plongés dans ces tergiversions, ils ne virent pas House passer devant la grande vitre et entrer, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

Bonjour, oui ça va, moi aussi je suis heureux de vous voir, merci, au revoir.

Et il entra dans son bureau, les laissant pantois devant ces paroles. Bientôt Chase brisa le silence en riant et en s'exclamant qu'il était bel et bien de retour. Kutner mima un geste religieux et Thirteen soupira devant cette débauche de plaisanterie. Soudain, la porte vitrée s'ouvrit, et House dit :

Cameron, je peux vous voir ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera chacun son tour pour le câlin de bienvenue, ajouta-t-il en montrant les autres du doigt.

La concernée haussa les épaules vers les autres et suivit House à l'intérieur. Il alla s'asseoir, et joua avec la balle. Cameron remarqua son air méditatif et demanda :

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

J'ai besoin de vous.

Ayant dit cela, il se tortilla dans son fauteuil comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de honteux.

Pour quoi ? Questionna Cameron en souriant devant l'air gamin de House.

Allez parler à Wilson.

Excusez-moi ? Fit-elle outrée.

Il ne veut rien entendre, et visiblement vous vous êtes rapprochés tous les deux, il vous écoutera peut-être.

Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il faut que j'aille jouer les intermédiaires entre vous et Wilson ?

Oui, confirma-t-il.

Non, répondit-elle simplement.

House posa sa balle et fixa Cameron :

Comment ça non ?

Non, je ne ferai pas ça.

Je suis votre patron.

Même si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas à le faire.

Et où est passée votre bonne vieille charité ?

Ca fait longtemps que vous m'avez fait comprendre que c'était inutile, répondit-elle, heureuse de le prendre à son propre jeu.

Mais c'est moi enfin ! Gregory House ! Vous êtes folle de moi !

Cameron eut un soupir agacé et amusé par le comportement de House et sortit retrouver ses collègues. Un cri retentit alors :

Chase ! Dans mon bureau ! »

Le soir-même, Cameron frappait à la porte de Wilson. Aussitôt, elle l'entendit s'exclamer :

C'est pas vrai House, va-t-en !

C'est moi Wilson.

La porte s'ouvrit :

Je suis désolé, mais il n'arrête pas d'appeler depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai cru qu'il passait à l'étape suivante.

Il l'invita à entrer, Cameron, n'avait pas l'intention de rester alors elle se lança :

Je crois que vous devriez écouter ce que House a à vous dire.

Ne me dites pas qu'il vous envoie ?

Non. Enfin... Il est venu me voir mais j'ai refusé, je fais ça de mon propre chef. Vous travaillez ensemble, et puis vous êtes amis, même si vous ne faites pas ce que font les amis en général...

Ca non, c'est sur !

Mais ça vaut le coup, non ?

Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je crois que je pourrais me passer de lui. Ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant, c'est de m'éloigner de tout ça, vous devez comprendre vous !

Oui je comprends, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait, mais ça n'a rien changé. Vous allez devoir vivre avec.

J'aurais aimé que tout soit différent. Je crois que j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir connu House.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'effondra sur son canapé. Cameron resta silencieuse puis dit :

Vous savez que si vous ne teniez pas à lui, vous ne diriez pas ça.

Et alors ?

Très bien j'abandonne.

Cameron, je vous aime bien, à partir du moment où vous ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires avec House, vous avez toujours eu cette tendance à tout vouloir arranger mais là ça ne dépend vraiment pas de vous. Il va me falloir du temps.

J'espère simplement que vous ne comprendrez pas un jour qu'il est trop tard, et que vous avez perdu votre ami. »

_Chapitre VII : ...Come on, let's have some fun !..._

« Je veux que vous alliez voir le psychologue de l'hôpital.

La voix de Lisa Cuddy lança un froid dans la pièce. Son interlocuteur, silencieux, faisait dériver son regard sur chaque objet du bureau faiblement éclairé en cette fin de journée.

Excusez-moi, vous pouvez répéter ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu parce que votre phrase commençait par un « je veux que vous alliez voir » et se terminait avec « le psychologue de l'hôpital », c'est forcément une erreur...

Je suis sérieuse House !

Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, sinon, vous sauriez que je ne vous obéirais pas ! Et d'où vous est venue cette idée saugrenue ?

Vous harcelez Wilson.

Harceler ? Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'exagérer ?

Vous lui téléphoner sans arrêt, il m'a dit qu'il avait plus de cinquante messages par jour...

Mon record est à 73.

...Que vous veniez le voir, chez lui et ici. Vous ne m'écoutez pas alors je vous envoie chez le psy, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Je répète ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure : je ne vous obéirai pas.

Alors j'ordonne à Foreman d'être votre superviseur pendant six mois, et vous ferez un quart des consultations de vos trois employés.

Mon dieu, sauve-moi du mal... murmura House les yeux tournés vers le ciel.

Allez-y. »

House jeta sa canne avec rage et s'effondra sur le canapé en cuir. Cuddy le dévisagea un instant et esquissa un sourire qui convainquit définitivement House de sa nature diabolique et l'abandonna là. Le mèdecin reposa sa tête sur le dossier et ferma les yeux, dans la pénombre. Il détestait les psy, il était depuis longtemps persuadé de l'inutilité de leur métier, et avait de même l'intime conviction que tous les psy étaient des vrais médecins déchus. Il faudrait alors qu'il lui parle de lui, comme s'il allait parler avec sincérité avec un inconnu pour qu'il lui dise qu'il était un misanthrope, qu'il avait tort, et qu'il devait faire des efforts. Cuddy voulait sûrement l'y envoyer à cause de son réveil du coma, plus que pour Wilson. Peut-être avait-elle espéré qu'il changerait et maintenant elle était déçue. Il repensa aux mots de Cameron sur le changement, il se rendit compte que finalement, le changement importait peu, seule la volonté comptait. Il se massa le cou en grimaçant, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait tant de mal avec toutes ces choses de la vie que les autres n'avaient apparemment aucune difficulté à aborder ? Il décida de chasser ses pensées, la nuit était tombée et il était désormais l'heure de cesser de réfléchir jusqu'au lendemain. Il sortit son lecteur mp3 de la poche de son jean et commença à écouter de la musique.

« More than a feeling... chantonnait-il. »

Il se leva soudainement et se mit à imiter un guitariste chevronné, un genoux plié et les doigts en pleine action acrobatique sur le manche invisible de la guitare. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte dont le verre fit un bruit sonore inquiétant, avant de sortir en continuant son air-guitar. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il brandit son poing, tel le guitariste des Who devant une foule innombrable. Il soupira, les yeux fermés, et mima le lancé de l'instrument. Il ouvrit les yeux et se comporta comme s'il remerciait un public. Enfin, il sortit de l'hôpital.

Trois coups secs à la porte réveillèrent House. Il alla ouvrir en grommelant, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon. Qui venait frapper chez lui à huit heures un lundi matin. Tout le monde savait que sa journée ne commençait qu'à dix heures. On répéta trois coups, le bougre insistait. House ouvrit la porte avec force avant de s'écrier :

« Quoi !

C'était Cameron qui se tenait devant lui, souriante, fraîche, matinale de toute évidence.

Cameron. Pour les ébats sexuels, c'est pas mon jour, à moins que vous ne vouliez me faire à manger ? Ajouta-t-il.

Cameron ne releva pas la remarque même si elle se douta qu'elle n'était pas innocente et faisait allusion à ses soirées chez Wilson.

Vous avez rendez-vous.

Non.

Cameron sourit sans montrer le moindre signe de lassitude et dit :

C'est Cuddy qui m'envoie, vous allez chez le psy. Elle avait peur que vous oubliez...

C'est marrant ça, parce que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais oublier un rendez-vous dont je n'avais pas connaissance. Elle vous envoie vous ?

C'était moi ou Foreman.

Pourquoi pas vous et Thirteen ?

Thirteen préfère les brunes.

House eut un rictus amusé, Cameron réagissait plus à ces piques mesquines qu'avant. Il se souvint qu'il portait un caleçon et un vieux tee-shirt et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Cameron prit cela pour une invitation à entrer et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle découvrit le même appartement qu'elle avait déjà vu quelques fois. Le canapé au centre de la pièce, face à un poste de télévision, accessoirement surmonté d'une part de pizza ou d'un tube de vicodine, la chambre au fond à droite, la cuisine sur sa gauche ; elle se souvenait de chaque détail, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était venue ici, elle avait été amoureuse de l'homme qui y vivait. Tout cela était définitivement terminé, effacé. House revint vers elle, habillé cette fois, et la fit ressurgir de ses pensées.

Si vous avez aussi l'intention de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôpital, ce sera avec ma moto, dit-il en mettant son manteau.

J'ai ma voiture.

Ce n'est pas le blond qui vous a amenée ?

Non.

House était tenté de faire une remarque sur ce fait troublant, et sur l'absence d'explication de la jeune femme mais il se retint au dernier moment, à la vue de son regard embué qu'elle cacha vivement.

Allez venez je vous emmène. Il faut s'amuser un peu dans la vie ! S'écria-t-il.

Cameron accepta de le suivre et monta à l'arrière de la moto, enserrant House à la taille.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant un panneau indiquant l'hopital dans la direction opposée. La moto était arrêtée et Cameron descendit en trombe, furieuse.

Où est-ce qu'on est ? S'écria-t-elle.

Bonne question. Mais c'est un endroit sympathique, regardez la vue !

Il montra les immeubles en faisant un grand geste. Cameron exaspérée, cria après House :

C'est ça que vous appelez s'amuser ?

Entre autres, pour compléter le tableau, on peut aller dans un club de strip-tease ou de gogo dancer si vous préférez...

Je suis sensée être à l'hôpital, je travaille aujourd'hui ! Vous avez intérêt à nous y emmener ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Cuddy vous oblige à aller voir un psy, je dirais même qu'il était temps !

Elle commençait à tourner en rond, House se tut et l'observa s'énerver avec satisfaction. Comment allait-elle réagir lorsqu'il lui annoncerait qu'il n'avait plus d'essence ? Agacée par l'absence totale de parole de la part de House, Cameron s'arrêta et dit :

Quoi !

Je n'ai rien dit.

C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète !

Il n'y a plus d'essence.

Quoi ?

Sa voix prenait une teinte plus douce : le calme avant la tempête.

Je peux appeler un dépanneur.

Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Quelques minutes plus tard :

On a une heure devant nous.

Vous voulez bien m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Je voulais échapper au rendez-vous...

Non pas ça, pourquoi vous m'impliquez dans votre plan ?

Ca fait plus crédible comme ça.

Ha !

Ha ?

Ha.

Ho ?

Cameron éclata de rire, c'était vraiment en train de devenir délirant.

Alors parlez-moi de vous, qu'est-ce que vous ressentez en ce moment ?

Excusez-moi ? S'exclama Cameron, interloquée.

Je joue le psy...

C'est vous qui êtes censé être le patient, pas moi.

Oui mais moi je vais mentir, et ce sera pas drôle alors que vous...

Ca suffit, vous croyez quoi, que moi je vais vous raconter ma vie ?

House fit une grimace qui devait signifier « oui ? » car Cameron continua.

Vous rêvez !

Très bien, alors c'est chacun son tour.

C'est ça qui m'agace chez vous, vous êtes tellement immature ! C'est toujours aux autres d'être responsables à votre place, et ça vous facilite bien les choses !

C'est un bon début... A moi : ce qui m'agace chez vous, c'est votre forte tendance à vouloir que tout soit parfait selon vos normes mais franchement dites-moi si vous êtes heureuse ! Je crois pas, hein ?

Parce que vous avez la recette du bonheur vous ? Je doute sérieusement que vous soyez heureux !

J'ai mal, comment je pourrais être heureux ?

Vous pourriez commencer par être plus agréable avec les gens qui vous entourent ! A moins que ce soit trop demander...

Ce que vous appelez agréable, c'est faire le fayot de tout le monde, l'hypocrite gentil et mignon qui va dire tout ce qu'on veut l'entendre dire...

Il y a bien des moments où vous devez avoir des pensées sympathiques pour quelqu'un ! Je suis même sûre que ça vous gêne et que du coup vous êtes aussi hypocrite que n'importe qui d'autre en vous foutant de nous !

Il y eut un silence durant lequel House fixa Cameron avec un léger sourire énigmatique. Cameron qui l'aperçut enfin, sourit à son tour et dit :

Quoi encore ?

Allison Cameron, je vois que vous avez beaucoup appris de Wilson, dans le genre me faire ma psychanalyse en deux minutes... Chapeau, je vous donne mention Bien.

Vous croyez vraiment être un grand mystère que personne ne peut comprendre ? Revenez sur terre House, tout le monde vous connaît bien.

Vous mieux que les autres j'ai l'impression...

C'est là que vous vouliez en venir, ça vous amuse ? Vous voulez savoir si j'ai toujours des sentiments pour vous ? Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas comme tout le monde ?

Moins drôle.

Ca va vous ennuyer : je ne ressens plus rien pour vous, depuis longtemps déjà.

C'est le blond qui ma détrôné ? Il est tombé malade ?

En quoi ça vous regarde ?

Curiosité.

Cameron émit un son de conspiratrice, une sorte de « hum hum » digne d'un Sherlock Holmes qui intriga House.

Quoi encore ?

Je vous intrigue on dirait.

Pardon ?

Elle lui lança un regard dévastateur pour tout autre homme et murmura :

- Non, rien. »


End file.
